Janji
by Rameen
Summary: Songfic. / Hinata yang selalu meragukan kesetiaan dan cinta Naruto. / Bad Summary. / Au - NaruHina fic oneshot


Janji by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Note : Songfic, sudut pandang orang kedua, Au, OOC, NaruHina oneshot.

.

.

Apa yang kau risaukan

Semua tlah ku lakukan

Masih saja sering kau pertanyakan

.

Kau melangkah memasuki apartemen kekasihmu setelah membuka kunci pintu dengan sederet angka yang kau ketahui. Langkah pertamamu di ruang tamu apartemen itu membuatmu terhenti, matamu memandang nanar pemandangan berantakan ruangan itu.

Beberapa botol bir, kulit kacang yang berserakan, serta puntung-puntung rokok yang seolah aromanyapun masih bisa kau rasakan. Kau menarik nafas dalam dan memejamkan matamu menahan emosi, tapi hal itu tak kunjung jua menurunkan kemarahanmu yang terasa naik seketika.

Saat pintu kamar mandi di dekat dapur terbuka, kau menoleh, mendapati kekasihmu yang baru keluar dari sana dengan bertelanjang dada dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan selembar handuk yang kau belikan untuknya lima bulan lalu. Dia yang menyadari kehadiranmu segera menatapmu dengan hangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata, kau sudah datang?"

Sapaan ramah dan hangat itu tidak membuat ekspresimu mengendur, matamu menyipit menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. "Kau merokok?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku Naruto-kun," suaramu naik saat kekasihmu menampilkan wajah bingung akan pertanyaanmu. "Kau merokok lagikan? Dan kau bahkan minum? Aku jadi ingin tahu seberapa hebat pasta di sini semalam."

Kekasihmu berkedip sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, dia mendekat dan tersenyum menatapmu. "Aku tidak merokok, Hime. Bukankah kau tidak suka jika aku merokok? Dan aku juga sudah berjanji untuk berhenti. Aku bahkan tidak merokok lagi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Kau bohong." Tentu saja kau tidak akan percaya semudah itu, apartemen kekasihmu penuh dengan puntung rokok berserakan. Apa iya kekasihmu tidak merokok?

"Aku tidak bohong. Semalam Shikamaru dan Kiba ke sini karena Kiba baru saja putus dari pacarnya. Mereka mengajakku minum tapi aku tidak minum, dan kau tahu sendirikan kalau mereka itu perokok."

Kau masih berdiam dan menatapnya tajam, seolah dia akan takut dan berlutut untuk mengakui semua kesalahannya. Tapi satu hal yang kau lupa, jika segala ekspresimu justru akan tampak manis baginya. Dan selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak…

"Aaa,, kenapa kau mencubitku, Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehe,, karena kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah begitu." Ucapnya dan itu sanggup membuat pipimu menggembung lucu. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau duduk saja. Aku akan membereskan ini dulu. Oke?"

Dia bergerak untuk meraih botol-botol kosong yang berserakkan, tapi saat kau memanggilnya, dia berhenti dan menoleh. "Kau sudah sarapan?" dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu."

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh sarapan jika ruang tamu ini belum selesai."

"Siap, kekasihku yang cantik." Wajahmu memerah saat dia menggodamu dengan kata-kata yang sepele tapi tetap sanggup membuat jantungmu berdebar. Dan sebelum dia menggodamu lebih lagi, kau sudah membuang muka dan berjalan menuju dapur, pura-pura tidak terpengaruh dengan rayuannya.

Tapi satu hal yang kau tidak tahu, Hinata. Dia selalu bisa membaca isi hatimu yang sebenarnya.

. . .

Kesetiaanku kasih, selama ini

Masih saja sering kau ragukan

.

Kau mengetuk-ngetukkan jarimu bosan. Ekspresi wajahmu sudah sangat kesal, sesekali kau memandang jam dinding yang bergerak di angka sembilan malam lewat sepuluh. Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan merayapi hatimu. Tidak biasanya kekasihmu pulang larut malam tanpa kabar seperti ini.

Segala kecurigaan dan prasangka buruk mulai menyeruak di pikiranmu, tapi selalu kau tepis dengan cepat. Semua pikiran itu hanya membuat rasa takutmu lebih besar. Rasa takutmu untuk kehilangannya. Jelas kau tidak akan pernah ingin kehilangannya, itulah sebabnya kau selalu menanyai semua hal tentangnya bahkan jika itu hanya setitik keraguan di hatimu.

Dan sekarang, dia belum pulang dari kantornya. Dia lembur dan tidak memberikan kabar apapun padamu, ponselnya tidak bisa kau hubungi dan itu semakin membuat rasa kesal dan rasa gelisahmu menjadi lebih besar.

Ceklek

Kau menoleh saat suara pintu depan terbuka, kau langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya yang tersenyum melihat kehadiranmu. "Tadaima." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Darimana saja kau?" senyumnya menghilang saat bukan ucapan 'Okaeri' yang kau ucapkan, tapi sebaris pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi. Melihat dari sorot matamu saja, dia sudah tahu jika kau sedang dalam kondisi marah.

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya, dia berjalan mendekatimu dan mencium pipimu singkat. "Maaf, aku mendadak menghadiri pesta peluncuran merk parfum terbaru Uchiha's Corp. dan ponselku kebetulan habis baterai jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Kau menyipit memandangnya. Sejujurnya hatimu sedikit lega dengan penjelasannya tapi ketakutan itu masih membuatmu tenggelam dalam kemarahan.

"Bohong."

"Aku serius, Hime."

"Bilang saja kalau kau selingkuh dan baru pulang dari tempat selingkuhanmu. Iya kan?"

Kekasihmu menghela nafas dan menarikmu untuk duduk di sofa. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku tidak akan selingkuh dengan perempuan lain di saat aku sudah sangat berntung memilikimu." Kau diam dan membuang mukamu kesal, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Dia menarimu ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu dengar detak jantungku yang hanya berdetak lebih cepat jika bersamamu."

Tapi bukannya detak jantung berdebar yang kau rasakan, melainkan aroma parfum wanita yang melekat erat di dada kekasihmu. Segera saja kau melepaskan kasar pelukan itu dan menatapnya tajam. Jelas terlihat sorot kebingungan di matanya saat kau menolak sentuhannya tapi kau tidak perduli.

"Hinata –"

"Kau bilang tidak selingkuh? Lalu kenapa bajumu bau parfum perempuan? Tubuhmu bau parfum perempuan, Naruto-kun." Suaramu lagi-lagi meninggi dan kau terus menepis tangannya yang ingin meraihmu.

"Hinata, aku sudah bilang tadi jika aku baru saja menghadiri pesta peluncuran merk parfum terbaru. Tentu saja contoh produknya juga di tunjukkan dan seluruh ruang pesta tadi berbau parfum itu, jadi tidak aneh jika baju dan tubuhku bau parfum itu."

Kau masih terdiam. Semua penjelasan itu sebenarnya masuk akal, kau pun sebenarnya percaya pada perkataannya. Tapi emosimu membuat ego itu menang dan tidak perduli pada apapun penjelasannya.

"Hinata –"

Kau berdiri dan meraih tasmu. "Aku pulang."

"Apa? Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Menginaplah di sini." Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dan terus melangkah menuju pintu, sebelum kau sempat meraih sepatumu dari rak, kau merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memelukmu dari belakang. "Please, menginaplah di sini."

Kau diam, tidak menolak dan juga tidak menyetujui keinginan kekasihmu. "Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak selingkuh, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padamu. Ini sudah malam dan aku lelah untuk mengantarmu. Menginaplah malam ini dan besok akan ku antar pulang, hm?"

Kau tidak bersuara dan tidak bergerak. Saat dia membalik tubuhmu dan merangkup wajahmu, di saat itulah wajah sedihmu keluar. Kau hanya terlalu lelah menahan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di hatimu karena keterlambatan kekasihmu tadi. Dan kau juga merasa ingin percaya pada perkataan kekasihmu walau egomu masih menolak percaya padanya. Kau… hanya bingung dan malu.

"Hinata." Dia memelukmu lagi, kali ini lebih hangat dan lebih menenangkan. Dia tahu perasaanmu dan sebisa mungkin tidak terbawa emosi dalam menghadapimu. Seharusnya kau bisa percaya padanya seutuhnya, bukan selalu meragukan kesetiaannya.

. . .

Tak perlu engkau larut dalam bimbang

Peganglah janjiku kasih dan cintaku ini

.

"Kurasa kau sudah terlalu berlebihan, Hinata."

"Aku setuju dengan Ino. Kau tahu, Naruto adalah laki-laki paling jujur yang pernah aku temui. Dia mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Dia juga selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu, dia percaya padamu, dan dia juga selalu bersabar padamu. Adilkah jika kau selalu meragukannya dan selalu marah bahkan hanya karena hal sepele?"

Kau menghela nafas dan menunduk mendengar perkataan teman-temanmu. Kau tahu kalau kau salah, tapi setiap kali rasa takut itu datang, setiap kali emosi itu meningkat, kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyampaikan apapun kekesalanmu kepada kekasihmu.

Apa yang membuatmu risih, dia akan berhenti melakukannya. Apapun yang kau curigai, sebisa mungkin tak di lakukannya. Dan apapun yang membuatmu cemburu, dia akan selalu menjelaskan semua dengan sabar. Kau tahu jika dia mencintaimu. Tapi sekali lagi, rasa takutmu membuat semua apa yang dia lakukan hanya untukmu terasa sia-sia.

Kau selalu menanyakan apa yang sudah dia hindari. Kau selalu meragukan kesetiaannya di saat dia bahkan tidak sekalipun melirik perempuan lain. Kau selalu mengintrogasi di saat kau merasa setitik kejanggalan darinya. Walau pada akhirnya, semua bentuk kecurigaanmu yang berlebihan itu tidak pernah terbukti.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Percaya saja padanya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jika dia meninggalkanmu. Maka aku yang akan lebih dulu menghajarnya."

Kau tertawa miris dalam hati. Kedua temanmu sangat peduli padamu dan selalu menganjurkanmu untuk sepenuhnya percaya pada kekasihmu. Tapi…

"Aku hanya takut dia meninggalkanku."

…ketakutan yang berlebih itu justru membuatmu tanpa sadar seperti mengekang kebebasannya. Dan laki-laki mana yang mau di kekang? Seharusnya kau menyadari itu, Hinata. Bukan tidak mungkin jika perilakumu itulah yang membuatnya berpaling.

. . .

Malam itu kau kembali merasa kesal. Kau sudah menunggunya di café biasa kalian bertemu selama lebih dari dua jam. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak muncul juga. Dia juga tidak memberimu kabar apapun.

Kau kesal, marah, tapi juga merasa sedih karena sudah tiga hari ini dia terasa menjauhimu. Kau menyadari hal itu dan tetap bersikap biasa. Kau takut jika bertanya dan membuahkan jawaban yang tidak kau inginkan.

Tiga hari ini dia selalu pulang larut malam, tidak mengabarimu dan selalu beralasan sibuk di kantornya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli setiap kali kau sudah mulai mengomel. Dia tidak lagi membujukmu, dia hanya akan diam dan membiarkan kau mengomel sampai puas.

Hatimu sakit melihat kelakuannya yang terkesan tidak perduli padamu.

Dan saat tadi siang dia menelponmu, mengajakmu makan malam di tempat biasa. Kau hampir melompat kegirangan di kamar apartemenmu karena senang. Kau memilih baju dan berdandan sampai berjam-jam. Tapi apa, dia tidak datang dan tidak memberi kabar.

Dua jam lebih kau menunggunya dan rasa kesal itu membuatmu tidak tahan lagi. Kau beranjak dan pulang dengan jalan kaki. Hingga disinilah kau sekarang. Berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakimu kesal.

"Naruto-kun bodoh!" gumammu dengan suara lirih. Kau hampir menangis saat matamu menangkap sesuatu yang familiar bagimu. "Itu… mobil Naruto-kun."

Kau berjalan cepat menuju kearah sebuah mobil yang terlihat setengah hancur karena menabrak perbatasan jalan. Rasa kesalmu hampir saja membuatmu tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Keadaan yang cukup riuh karena mungkin baru saja terjadi kecelakaan.

Kau berlari dan saat jarakmu mendekat, langkahmu terhenti. Matamu melebar saat kau mengenali plat mobil itu sebagai mobil kekasihmu. Air matamu semakin menumpuk. Setelah rasa kesal, sekarang ketakutan dan kekhawatiran menelusup dalam hatimu.

Kau menoleh, mencoba mencari seseorang untuk di tanyakan. Dan saat informasi itu kau dapatkan, kau langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tidak, kau tidak ingin kehilangannya.

.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi kira-kira seperempat jam yang lalu dan membuat korban luka parah hingga langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Itulah yang kau dengar dari penduduk sekitar yang kau tanyai. Kau segera mempercepat langkahmu di koridor rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang. Kau hanya fokus mencari kamar rawat kekasihmu yang kau dapatkan dari penjaga admisnistrasi. Sejujurnya kau sangat takut, bukan hanya takut kehilangannya, tapi juga menyesali perbuatanmu.

Kau selalu mendesaknya, memaksanya, mengekangnya. Hingga kau cukup merasa kehilangan tiga hari terakhir, lalu bagaimana jika dia pergi selamanya dari hidupmu? Kau pasti akan menyesali seumur hidup sifatmu yang selalu meragukannya.

Dan saat angka 23 masuk ke indra penglihatanmu. Kau berhenti, nafasmu memburu. Perlahan kau menggeser pintu itu dan melangkah masuk, melihat seseorang yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang dengan kepala di perban juga selang oksigen yang melintang di bawah hidungnya.

Langkahmu semakin berat, air matamu mengaburkan pandangan. Dan saat kau semakin jelas menangkap sosok yang berbaring di sana, kau mengernyit. Terdiam dan memandang bingung sosok itu.

Seorang pria yang kau kenal sebagai sahabat kekasihmu.

Nafasmu tercekat, tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Mungkinkah kau salah kamar? Atau mungkin penjaga tadi salah memberimu informasi tentang ruang rawatnya?

Sreek..

Kau menoleh saat suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kekasihmu yang berdiri menatapmu dengan terkejut.

"Hinata, kau disini?"

"Naruto-kun, kau…"

Dia mengerjap dan melangkah mendekat. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Ah maaf, aku sangat terlambat ke pertemuan kita. Tadi Lee meminjam mobilku dan… dia mengalami kecelakaan. Aku langsung kesini saat mendengar kabarnya. Karena keluarganya belum datang, jadi aku menunggu di sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi ponselku tertinggal di mobil dan hancur saat kecelakaan itu. Maaf, apa kau marah?"

Air matamu mengalir lebih deras. Ketakutanmu seakan meluap begitu saja tapi air matamu tidak bisa berhenti. "Aku.. ku kira kau.. ku kira kau… kau yang…"

Dia yang mengerti siatuasi hanya menatapmu sendu dan merentangkan tangannya padamu. Dan tidak cukup tiga detik, kau sudah berlari dan melemparkan dirimu dalam dekapannya.

.

Dekaplah, dekap erat diriku

Buang saja resahmu

Hempaskan di dadaku, kasih

.

"Maaf." Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil terus mengelus lembut punggungmu. Dekapannya begitu hangat, dia ingin meyakinkan dirimu jika semua baik-baik saja. Ketenanganmu adalah yang terpenting untukmu. "Maaf. Tenanglah, aku ada di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kau hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukannya, suaranya yang lembut dan elusannya di punggungmu membuatmu nyaman dan semakin deras mengeluarkan air matamu. Kau sangat takut, sangat takut kehilangannya. Dan rasa lega itu membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Dalam beberapa saat kau masih tetap menangis, dan dia dengan sabar menunggu.

Setelah kau merasa cukup. Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di dadanya, pelukanmu mengerat, begitupun dengannya. Kau merasa nyaman dan itu adalah satu fakta yang membuatmu tidak ingin kehilangannya. "Maaf." Kata itu terucap.

Kau menyadari perilakumu yang berlebihan. Kau sadar jika dia mungkin saja sudah pergi kalau dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi dia bertahan, selalu bersabar dengan tingkahmu yang kekanakkan dan terlalu over possessive. Dia mencintaimu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu meragukannya.

"Maaf, Narutokun. Maaf."

Dia hanya mengelus lembut rambut panjangmu. "Hinata…" dia memanggilmu. Melonggarkan pelukan itu untuk dapat melihat wajahmu yang basah oleh air mata. Perlahan dia menghapus jejak basah itu. Dan dia kembali tersenyum hangat padamu.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar maafmu. Bagiku kau tidak salah apapun. Semua yang kau lakukan adalah bentuk perasaanmu padaku. Itu tidak masalah. Aku lebih senang mendengar kata cinta dari pada kata maaf."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu." Dia tersenyum saat kau langsung saja mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Dan saat dia mengecup bibirmu tibat-tiba, ucapanmu terhenti. "Aku tahu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Dan memberikannya padamu dengan senyuman. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku…"

Kau terdiam, kau mencari kesungguhan di matanya. Dan kau menemukan itu bersama sejuta perasaan cinta yang besar hanya untukmu.

.

Percaya, yakinlah dirimu tuk bersama diriku

Kan meraih cita cinta kita nanti

.

Kau tersenyum. Selanjutnya kau mengangguk. Hanya itu yang mampu kau lakukan. Suaramu tercekat oleh rasa bahagia itu. Kau menerimanya dengan anggukkan dan itu cukup baginya. Senyumnya melebar saat cincin itu sangat cantik tersemat di jarimu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

.

.

.

Naruto's Pov

Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihku.

Bagi beberapa temanku, dia adalah sosok perempuan yang terlalu mengekang kebebasan. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu, curiga ini, curiga itu. Teman-temanku terkadang menyarankanku untuk mencari perempuan lain karena sikapnya yang terlalu curiga atas apapun yang kulakukan.

Tapi… aku selalu percaya padanya. Aku mencintainya dan mengerti perasaannya yang hanya mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Aku tidak perduli dengan tanggapan teman-temanku. Aku selalu bersyukur akan kehadirannya dalam hidupku. Tidak perduli dengan larangannya. Bahkan saat dia melarangku untuk melihatpun, kurasa aku mampu melakukannya.

Semua yang dia risaukan, selalu aku lakukan, walau masih sering dia pertanyakan.

Semua kesetiaanku selama ini, selalu aku jaga sepenuh hati, walau masih sering dia ragukan.

Aku hanya ingin dia percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untuknya, itu yang selalu aku yakinkan padanya. Aku ingin dia membuang semua keresahannya dan berpegang padaku seutuhnya.

Semua ketakutannya.. hanya karena pelajaran dari masa lalu yang membuatnya selalu ingin mengawasiku.

Dia hanya ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang aku. Dan aku sudah memberikan semua rahasiaku padanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilanganku. Dan aku selalu meyakinkannya untuk hal itu.

Aku ingin dia percaya, jika aku tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti Ayahnya yang meninggalkan Ibunya. Atau seperti kakak iparnya yang meninggalkan kakak laki-lakinya. Aku mengerti ketakutannya, dan aku ingin dia percaya aku akan selalu ada untuknya.

Hyuuga Hinata.. kekasihku. Yang sangat aku cintai. Yang sangat aku sayangi. Dia sangat takut kehilanganku hingga tanpa sadar mengekangku. Tapi satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui, jika akupun sangat takut kehilangannya hingga mungkin akan sanggup mengurungnya jika dia ingin meninggalkanku.

. . .

Dekaplah aku, buanglah saja resahmu

Percayalah…

Kan meraih cita cinta kita… nanti…

.

.

.

END

Songfic pertamaku. Semoga mengerti dan menghibur. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, aku masih sedikit bingung dalam penulisan songfic, jadi hanya seginilah jadilah. Lagunya adalah lagu Sahrul Gunawan –Janji.

Salam, Rameen.


End file.
